Ganshō Nakatomi
Ganshō Nakatomi (岩漿 中臣, Nakatomi Ganshou) is the older brother of Tōkan Nakatomi who is unknown of even having a brother. Separated after their parents left to the Land of Bamboo, Ganshō was seperated from his brother and rescued by Konoha shinobi. He dreams of finding his brother and becoming a family again not yet knowing of his parents death. Appearance Unlike his brother, his eye and hair color contrasts to Tōkan. He has straight brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a green Konoha flak jacket with a red spiral on the back. Along with this he also wears black pants that reach his calf. His legs, from below are wrapped in bandage and then meet to his black sandals. Over his outfit, he wears a black cloak with green leaf patterns along the bottom. He has also shown to wear a fishnet shirt under his flak jacket removing this jacket during battle. He, when on missions carries a tantō on his lower back in a green/black sheath. Ganshō always wears his favorite fingerless black gloves that are the last item he ever got from his parents, before they died. Personality Cool and naturally charismatic, Ganshō can lighten any situation. He seeks to protect the people who took him in after the death of his parents. He is a skilled and unique person, having a smile that some say can change the evilest of things in life. Similar to his brother, he enjoys battle, but of the mental kind. He enjoys the thrill of fighting one on the same intellectual level as him. He is often seen playing Shogi or Chess with his teammates, and enjoys hanging around the roofs of Konoha. Abilities Sealing Master Skilled in the art of Fūinjutsu, Ganshō has shown to have an extensive mastery of this area. Learning this technique from a sealing master in Konohagakure, Ganshō spent his teenage years learning this art. Known for his research in the field of Bijū Practical Arts which center around expanding small amounts of Bijū chakra re-creating a small form of said Tailed Beast. The Nine Tailed Foxes attack, as well as the trace amounts of the One Tailed Raccoon that were around Konoha, Ganshō was able to create a replica of the Nine and One Tails chakra in the form of a sealing scroll he dubs Fūinseiha (封印 制覇, sealing mastery). In his arsenal, he holds many other Sealing Techniques all of different types and forms. He has revealed that his chest and back are tattooed with a powerful sealing technique that's purpose has not yet been described. His extensive knowledge of the Elemental natures also allows him to seal the chakra of certain elements within scrolls, weapons etc. Fire Release His natural chakra affinity, another proof of being an opposite to his brother. He has only shown to utilize a small array of fire techniques, but has stated that his Fire nature is quite destructive. During his youth, he created a powerful Fire Release technique that was made an S-Rank technique because of the wide-spread destruction is causes. This technique was Fire Release: Great Witch Burning. The technique basically bends and spreads the fire and creates an implosion inside the middle of the fire. Teleporting the fire onto another area, Ganshō will do this multiple times setting multiple targets on fire in a short period of time. Ninjutsu Mastery Skilled in the form of Ninjutsu, Ganshō understands all forms and arts of this area and can effectively deduce the components of any ninjutsu to its simplest form. He understands the five basic natures and has studided many techniques over the years. As one who studies in Bijū Practical Arts, he has learned to find the basis of any jutsu and at the same time find a counter. He has shown to fill his apartment with scrolls scribed with thousands of jutsu he has witnessed. Out of all the techniques he has encountered, he has grown interested with both Sealing techniques and Time-Space Techniques as they have the most mystery. Spiritual Chakra Similar to Sage chakra, by entering a calm and meditative state. Doing the opposite of opening the Eight Gates and releasing forward ones energy, the user in this case Ganshō will open the gates and in take the chakra from the atmosphere. Becoming a calm and serene being, Ganshō has shown to gain a misty aura as well as a blue glow to his eyes. He has gained enhanced physical performance, as well as enhanced Sealing Techniques. Only by entering this state, may Ganshō open and release the Fūinseiha. Training for this, Ganshō spent 3 months with multiple enhanced seals marked along his body. In solitude, he first mastered the opening of all Eight Gates in a short time. Secondly, he must learn to open the gates without the use of the seals along with being weighed down with multiple weights. Finally, Ganshō must flood his Eight Gates with chakra from the atmosphere through meditation while maintaining the Eight Gates open. It takes years to master this technique and training, but Ganshō's skill has shown to have mastered it in only 4 months. Trivia * His skill in Sealing Jutsu is based opposite to his brother, who in turn has mastered Space-Time Ninjutsu. I feel Sealing Ninjutsu and Space-Time Ninjutsu are complete opposites >_>.